


Onto You A Child Is Born

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg and male birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum didn’t even turn around to reply to him “You’re 9 months pregnant and due any second now. There is no way in hell i'm letting you climb this ladder. Stop sulking.”OrAshton's about to give birth and Calum's trying to prepare for Christmas





	Onto You A Child Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does mention male pregnancy and male birth. If that makes you uncomfortable please skip this fic!

Calum stepped back and admired his work on the tree. He’s finally stopped procrastinating and started decorating for Christmas. Ashton huffed angrily from the couch where Calum had forced him to sit when he tried to help. Calum didn’t even turn around to reply to him “You’re 9 months pregnant and due any second now. There is no way in hell i'm letting you climb this ladder. Stop sulking.” Ashton huffed again, glaring at Calum’s back. “I can put the ornaments on the tree can’t I? I’m not an invalid.” Calum signed and put the tinsel down, walking over to ashton and kneeling in front of Ashton. “Baby, I know you’re not an invalid. I’m just worried about both of you, I’d never forgive myself if either one of you got hurt." Ashton sighed in defeat and leaned down into Calum’s arms. “I’m just done being pregnant. I just want her out,” he whimpered. Calum kisses his cheek soothingly and held Ashton close, rubbing his back gently. He stood up and gently pulled Ashton up. “Cmon, let’s get that tree decorated.” 

*christmas morning, 1:30 AM*

“Calum? Cal baby wake up.” Calum stirred as Ashton hit him on the chest. "Ow, Ashton, its 1:30 in the morning. Can whatever you're craving wait until later?" He asked, rolling over to go back to sleep. "It can't wait you idiot, I'm in labor. Your child decided she wants to spend Christmas with us," Ashton growled, whimpering at the next pain. Calum jumped up and changed quickly, gently helping Ashton sit up and get shoes on. Ashton gasped and grabbed tightly onto Calum's bicep, squeezing as the pain got worse. "Ow ow ow ow ow," he whimpered, trying not to cry. Calum rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear. “Cmon sweetie let's get you to the hospital,” Calum said, gently pulling Ashton up and helping him to the car. Ashton whimpered through contractions the whole way to the hospital, Calum occasionally squeezing his thigh as he sped through lights. They finally got to the hospital, and Ashton was admitted immediately. They checked his dilation and determined that if he wanted pain meds they needed to do it now. Calum slid forward and gripped Ashton’s hands, holding him up as the nurse did the epidural. He brushed Ashton’s sweaty curls back from his eyes as they laid him back and the doctor instructed him to push. Ashton had tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed as hard as he could, squeezing the hell out of Calum’s hand. Ashton gasped, and his grip went slack. Calum was about to panic when he heard the sound of crying, and the doctor placed their newborn on Ashton’s chest. The blonde hiccuped as he gently held his daughter against his chest. He whimpered and a fresh batch of tears streamed down his cheeks, as he leaned up for a kiss from Calum. The doctor gave them a couple minutes before she gently took the baby and handed her to the nurse to be cleaned, weighed, and measured. Ashton sniffled as he leaned into Calum’s body. “Do we have a name?” The doctor asked, pen poised over the birth certificate. “Rosemary. Rosemary Elise Hood.” Calum answered, stroking Ashton’s curls. The doctor nodded, filling in the name and handing the paper over to them to sign. The nurse finally brought the baby back over and handed her to Ashton. Calum took a pic of them bonding and posted it to Instagram captioned: “Ashton and I are ecstatic to introduce you to our daughter Rosemary Elise, 9lbs 6oz and 10” long. She was born at 5:27 AM on Christmas morning.” Calum smiled at his family and whispered “I love you guys.”


End file.
